


Religion

by Cassiopeia5493



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Daredevil - Netflix, MCU, Marvel, Netflix - Fandom, daredevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, and Matt needs happy, because bj make people happy, just you giving Matt a bj, loosely based on a Lana Del Rey song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: "When I'm down on my knees you're how I pray"Religion - Lana Del Rey





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest and worst bj ever written, but I needed to get this out of my sistem. Damn Matt and damn Lana. Also, guys... I can't get Percival Graves out of my head, sen halp!  
> Anyway, enjoy! As always, comments and feedback are highly appreciated!

If Matt knew how you thought about him he, probably, would flip off or freak out. After all, he was a religious man, a good Catholic boy. To be honest, you knew thinking about him that way was not very healthy, not that there was an easy way of having a healthy relationship with Matt. He had his secrets, a lot of them, and he wouldn't let anyone (let alone you) come close enough to scratch more than the surface of them. 

You lived for the moments where it was the two of you alone, those strong, muscular arms surrounding you and his deep, velvety voice on your ear. The way he would pull you in and make you straddle his lap, his hands on your hair, around your neck, on your waist and your ass, fingers inside you... You could get off just on the thought of him.

Turning your head you see him, sitting on one of the chairs, while you lay on the sofa and an idea comes to your mind. You get up and make your way to where Matt is sitting, deep in thought, a serious expression on his face and straddle his lap, kissing his neck, sucking and biting lightly.

"Angel... What are you doing?" You rock your hips against his and he groans, hands flying to your hips and stilling you there "What do you want?"  
You crash your lips to his and the kiss is hungry, desperate and you drag the zipper of his hoodie down, nimble fingers pushing it off of his shoulders and you bite his lip, soothing the bite with the tip of your tongue and start kissing down his neck and chest. You kneel between his spread legs and start caressing his inner thighs, nuzzling your face against the growing bulge on his pants "That what you want?" You kiss his length over his sweatpants.

"Yeah... That's what I want" You whisper, mustering the most innocent voice you can get. Matt's hands cradle your face and he pulls you in for a heated kiss "You know this is the only kind of kneeling I find acceptable" He chuckles lowly, like he always does when you make that kind if comment. Matt lets go of your face and you start kissing his abs, going down until you reach the waistband of his sweats and pull it with your teeth. You made to pull his pants down and he lifts his hips to make it easier for you, bringing them down his thighs, along with his underwear, to around his ankles. Rising your eyes you find Matt with an expectant expression on his face, biting his lip.

You kiss his tip, almost chastely, and smirk at the sudden intake of breath he does. Then start leaving kitten licks on it, watching how he stiffens under your touch. You lick a stripe from base to tip, before wrapping your lips around his tip and swirling your tongue "Fuck" Matt mutters and you start bobbing your head up and down his shaft. Matt grips the arm rests of the chair he's sitting in, knuckles turning white. You're taking more of him now, his tip bumping the back of your throat, choking a little every once in a while. 

Meanwhile Matt starts to unravel, tangling his hands on your hair he pulls you off of his dick and you look up at him, he kisses you again and moans and you shove one hand down your panties and wrap one around his shaft "You're gonna be the death of me"  
You whimper when your middle finger bumps your clit. You're jerking him with one hand and circling your clit with the other, on your knees in front of him and there's nowhere else in the World you'd rather be. You go back to suck him, lips on his tip and hand jerking what you could not take in your hand. You try to match your fingers with the rithm at witch you're sucking his cock.

You retrieve your hand from his cock and start to take him deeper into your mouth again, enjoying the weight of his member on your mouth, until your nose is almost brushing the patch of dark hair on his groin and you stay there, trying to breath through your nose and swallowing around him, until you pull back with a thread of saliva connecting your lips to his member. Your breathing raged and shallow.

"Fuck" Matt mutters, softly "I don't deserve you" Hearing him say that only spurs you on. So you connect your lips to his tip again, you moan when you dip your fingers inside your entrance, then cry out when you pinch your clit between your thumb and forefinger "Angel, are you touching yourself?" Matt sounds breathless and you love that sound, love knowing that he is coming undone under your touch and that there's no one else he'd rather have with him in this moment.  
"Oh... Matt" You moan again and see how Matt fists his dick and starts pumping it and you swear you haven't laid your eyes on a prettier picture. You remove his hand and wrap your lips around him once more, determined to making him come, so you bob your head up and down his shaft, swallowing around him when his tip brushes the back of your throat and moaning around him every time your fingers touch your clit or go inside you.

Then Matt tangles his hands on your hair and you let him fall from your lips "Matt... Fuck my mouth, please" He's hesitant at first but you insist "Do it, I want you to do it" He groans when he hears the certainty on your voice and you take him between your lips again, while he starts guiding your head on a steady and firm rythm, not too slow and not too fast. Now that he has taken control, you can focus a bit more on the hand between your legs, touching your clit in tandem with Matt's movements of your head, small moans bubbling on your throat when you feel how the pressure and ache between your legs starts to build and grow. 

And Matt's rythm starts to falter and becomes spasmodic, that's how you know he's close "Oh, God... i'm gonna cum" You purse your lips around his manhood and suckle hard on his tip, swirling your tongue around his tip "An-Angel, fuck... I-I" That's all he can say and then he's coming down your throat, hot streaks of his cum painting your mouth and you swallow every single drop of it, you keep sucking, and Matt is so sensitive he whimpers low, pulling your head back and smiling down at you "Shit, you're perfect, get up here" He pats his thighs and you straddle him again, he takes your hand out of your panties and sucks your fingers. Your hips stutter over him of their own volition and Matt starts circling your clit over your damp underwear "Angel, I'm going to take care of you now"


End file.
